


iProtect

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Season 1 - Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sensed their presence the moment they appeared through the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iProtect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargateland (Livejournal) challenge about minor characters.

I sensed their presence the moment they appeared through the portal. The ship felt familiar and yet strange. I sensed they did not come to harm my people, yet remained cautious. It’s been so long since my senses were alerted to his sort of familiarity. The other ships in the sky, however, were too well known to not recognize at first sight. I lash out and feel the destruction I’m causing, no doubt having attracted the attention from the new entity currently in orbit.

I wait for them to come to me. I know my people will bring them to me, to meet me. They do not know me in my other form and I cannot reveal myself to them, by orders of the others. And that makes me sad because sometimes I wish I could tell them that Athar is me. I keep them safe from the Wraith, me, Chaya Sar.


End file.
